Cristina
by JMP Reality
Summary: Part 3 of Welcome Back to Lazytown. Now Connie and Courtney's little sister Cristina has come to visit for the summer and there is something special about her and Courtney wants the kids to be her friend while Connie wants to be the favorite sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Harvard 7 years ago**

Courtney (in a white button up blouse and green sweater vest over it. Also she had green pants and black sneakers on and her hair was in a braid) was finishing up a paper when her digital pad rang. The redhead picked it up and it was her papa.

"Hi Papa." the green girl greeted. "Hi Princess. Can you call your sister and meet us at the hospital?" Papa said who was also in a car driving quickly. Courtney knew why and said, "Okay we'll be there." then hung up.

After that she facetimed her sister. "What?!" Connie said tiredly as she lifted up her sleeping mask. Courtney apologized, "Sorry to wake you, but we need to get to the hospital."

That woke the brunette up as she asked, "Now? But it's two weeks early."

"Sometimes that happens." Courtney explained. "Well stop talking to me so I can get ready." Connie commanded as she got out of bed. The redhead said, "Okay see you there." but her sister already hung up.

The redhead just shrugged it off and she put the digital pad in a green backpack. The she picked up the bag and put on her back. Next she walked out of her dorm and headed to the bus.

One bus drive later, the redhead was at the hospital waiting for her twin. Then all of the sudden a limo stopped and Richard opened the door for the brunette wearing a purple spring dress, purple heels and her hair was in a ponytail. "I'm here." Connie announced. Then the chauffeur pulled out lots of presents out of the limo and asked the purple girl, "Shall I help Jonathan bring the gifts up Miss?" Then looked at a man with brown hair struggling to hold the presents.

"Sure if you want." Connie said without paying attention to the men just paying attention to her sister as she asked, "What, no present?"

"No, I bought one." Courtney explained. Then she took off her backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out a tiny yellow teddy holding a blue heart.

"That's it?" Connie asked and Courtney nodded. "Whatever." the brunette said as she rolled her eyes. Then the twins entered the hospital followed by the chauffeur and Jonathan.

Once they got inside, they went up the elevator and when it stopped the twins saw their papa. The girls hugged him and the redhead asked, "How are they?"

"They're both doing fine." Papa said then he opened the door and asked, "Do you want to see Máma?" Both girls nodded and entered the room. "Hola Máma." Courtney whispered to her máma who's hair was down and in a hospital bed. However Carly put a finger up because she was on the phone.

Papa whispered to the girls, "Work." Both girls whispered back, "Ah." Then the Corduroys noticed Richard and Jonathan bring in the presents. "Wow, that's a lot of gifts." the father said. "Well I wanted to give her as many presents for coming in this world." Connie explained. "Speaking of her. Where is she?" Courtney asked.

"She's right here." a nurse said as she brought in a bassinet. The twins looks in the tiny crib and said inSync, "Awww!" Their new sister was so tiny. She also had fluffy brown hair on top of her head and a cute little yellow onesie on.

"Can I hold her?" the purple girl asked. "Of course Princess." Papa answered then he lifted the baby gently and handed it to his purple daughter. "Hi." the brunette whispered with a smile while Courtney waved a finger at the baby then asked, "What's her name?"

"Cristina Belle Corduroy." Papa answered. "Aww, Belle like Grandmère." Connie said excitedly and then said, "And she almost looks like her and she is so quiet." All of sudden Cristina opened her eyes and the twins were about to said 'awww' again, but then the baby started to cried.

"Oh Dio mio, it's crying!" Connie yelled. "Babies do that Connie." Carly explained. "How do I stop it?" the brunette mumbled. "Rock her." the father said. "And tell her it's okay." Courtney said as she touched her sister's shoulder. "That might be a problem." Papa mumbled. "Here, you take care of it." the purple said as she handed the baby to the green girl. Then she asked her father, "What do you mean by that?"

The father looked at his wife with unsureness and she said, "Just tell them Cooper." Cooper sighed and whispered what was wrong to his older daughters. "Oh no." Connie mumbled. After that she looked at her baby sister with fear and little of disgust. "Let's just look at the presents." Cooper suggested and Connie went over to the presents. However Courtney didn't go and said, "Actually Papa, can I hold Cristina for a little longer?"

"Of course." Cooper answered while Connie rolled her eyes. Then Courtney rocked her baby sister and whispered, "I don't care if you're different. You will do amazing things I know it." After that she hummed to the baby and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazytown Today**

Courtney was in City Hall playing with a soccer ball as she asked Jessica, "So what's on the schedule Miss. Secretary?" Jessica smiled and said the schedule, "Well Miss Mayor, at 12 you will play soccer with the kids and Sportacus. At one you will have a lunch meeting with your máma. Then at two is tea time with Mr. Meanswell and Miss Busybody. After that, at 3:00 basketball with kids and Sportacus and 4 is when your papa's construction workers are coming to fill in the pothole on the ground."

"Perfect." Courtney said as she did a soccer trick then she asked, "And what about 11?" Jessica looked at said, "Oh your little sister, Cristina, is coming." The redhead stopped the ball and questioned, "Is that today?" Then she looked at her calendar and said, "Oh Dio mio, you're right." Then she grabbed her bag and said, "I have to meet her at the house. See ya later Jess." Then she walked out of the building.

Ziggy was walking to the sports field humming when he noticed a little girl he never seen before. She had brown hair in a cute little braid. She wore a yellow shirt with light blue overalls. Finally her brown eyes shined in the sunlight which made the blonde boy blushed.

Ziggy had to meet her so he walked towards her and said, "Hi, I'm Ziggy." but the girl didn't seem to noticed so he walked next to her and tapped her shoulder which made her jumped. "I'm sorry." the candy boy apologized then he greeted, "Hi, I'm Ziggy."

The girl gave a confused face. "Can you talk?" the boy asked. Then the girl started to move her hands in different ways. "Oo, is this a new dance move?" Ziggy said excitedly and started to dance. The girl smiled a little and giggled, but then she saw the Corduroy's house and wave goodbye. "Oh bye." Ziggy said as he waved back.

Once the little girl made it to the house she saw a certain redhead that she knew so well. Courtney hugged her little sister and she greeted the little girl by sign language, "Hi Cristina, how was your trip?"

Cristina signed back, "It was okay. I'm just glad I'm here Cory." Courtney smiled and signed, "Me too." After that the green girl picked up her sister's bag and they went inside. After they got inside, the redhead signed, "I can't wait till you meet the kids. They're going to love you." Cristina blushed and smiled then she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Connie?" the little girl signed. Courtney looked around then signed, "She's around."

Meanwhile underground, Robbie's speakers were going off and the villain tried to cover his ears while Connie paced around the room thinking of a plan. "Oh I can't take it anymore!" the lazy man yelled then went to periscope and asked, "What are those brats up to?"

Then he saw the kids (who were playing soccer) and he grunted. However he smiled when he saw Courtney and sighed lovey dovey which made Connie rolled her eyes. After that the villain saw a little girl who was just standing there being quiet while the redhead talked to her while moving her hands.

"A child that's quiet and isn't doing anything? I thought I would never see that again." Robbie said happily. The brunette got confused and asked, "A quiet child?"

"Next to your sister." the villain explained. "Let me see." the villainess commanded then pushed Robbie out the way and looked through the periscope and saw her sister and the little girl and said, "She's here today?!"

"Who's here?" Robbie asked. "My other sister, Cristina." Connie explained. "Oh no, not another one of you." the villain said with fear while he hid behind his chair. The brunette rolled her eyes, picked him up by the collar and said, "She's the quiet kid you saw."

"She's quiet? What's wrong with her?" Robbie asked confusedly as he got out behind the chair. Connie was fixing her hair and she explained, "She's special." After that she went on her phone, dialed a number, put the phone to her ear, and commanded, "Jonathan, bring the presents now."

"Presents?" Robbie asked excitedly. "Don't get your hopes up. They're for Cristina." the brunette explained with disapproval. The villain frowned so the purple girl said, "I get you something later." The lazy man smiled and the two of them went out of the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney and Cristina were heading to the sports field when they noticed their sister. "Hi Cristina." Connie said and signed then hugged and kissed her little sister's cheek. The little girl wiped her purple sister's lipstick stain off her cheek as Courtney greeted, "Hey Connie."

"Oh it's you." the purple girl said annoyed then looked at the little girl and said and signed, "Cristy, I like you to meet Robbie Rotten."

"Hi." the villain said only it wasn't for Cristy, but Courtney with a lovey dovey face. Connie saw that and mumbled as she elbowed his side, "Down there."

"Oof." Robbie said in pain then saw Cristina. "Oh hi Crystal."

"Cristina!" Connie yelled through her teeth. "Cristina, right." the lazy man muttered. Cristina was getting scared so she hid behind Courtney. "It's okay Cristy." the redhead signed and said. "What are you doing with your hands?" Robbie questioned.

"Sign language," the girl green answered. "Sign what?" the lazy man asked. "Sign language." the redhead explained as she moved her hands to spelled her name. "Why do you need to do that?" the villain questioned. That made Connie went big-eyes as Courtney answered, "Well you see Robbie, Cristina is dea…" However the purple girl covered her sister mouth and asked, "Where the heck is Jonathan with those presents?"

"Presents?" Courtney asked as she uncovered her mouth. Connie smiled at Cristy and said, "Yes presents." After that she signed and said, "I brought gifts for you." Cristina peeked her head out a little bit. Both girls smiled then the purple girl asked with impatience, "Now where is Jonathan?"

Meanwhile Jonathan was just entering the town with tons of presents when suddenly he lost his footing and fell. Then all presents fell on top of him and he was buried. "Help!" the helper yelled.

Sportacus was doing back flips when his crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble." He mumbled. Then he swirled and shouted, "Door!"

"Door opening." the airship said as the hero's door opened. Then once Sportacus stepped out he took out his telescope and looked through the town. Then he saw a bunch of presents and a hand popped out and someone mumbled, "Help!" The muscled man flipped back inside and shouted, "Zipline!"

After, the airship blasted the zipline cable while the hero press a button on his backpack and the zipline clip and clicked to the cable. Then he ran out of the ship and ziplined to the town.

Back in the town Connie and Courtney went searching for Jonathan. Then the green girl saw the presents and the helper's hand. "Jonathan!" the redhead yelled as she ran to help him. Then Sportacus jumped next to her and the two helped the helper. Meanwhile Connie rolled her eyes and Robbie grunted when the hero arrived while Cristina gave an interest in the hero.

After a few seconds of digging through the gifts the green girl and hero pulled Jonathan out. "Are you okay?" Sportacus asked as Courtney looked for bumped and bruises. "I'm fine. Thank you Sportacus." Jonathan thanked the hero and noticed Courtney and thanked her, "And thank you, Miss Corduroy."

"You're welcome." Sportacus said cheerfully as Courtney said, "No problem." and hugged the helper. Then Jonathan saw Connie and said nervously, "O-oh hello M-ms Corduroy."

"You were late." the purple girl lectured and Jonathan looked down with shame. Courtney gave her sister dagger eyes and said, "Maybe if he had help, he wouldn't have been late and he wouldn't have been buried in presents." The brunette just rolled eyes and the redhead wanted to attack her, but Sportacus stopped her and the green girl took a deep breath as the hero said to Jonathan, "She's right. If you need help, it's okay to ask for help."

"I'll remember that next time." Jonathan said with a smile then he looked at the redhead and thanked again, "Thank you again Miss Corduroy." Next he apologized to the brunette, "So sorry Miss Corduroy." Then finally to the little girl he said, "Here are your presents Miss Cristina." that's when Sportacus noticed the little sister and said kindly, "Hi." which made Cristina hide behind Courtney again.

The green girl looked down at her little sister, said and signed, "Cristina, I like you to meet Sportacus. He one of my friends I wanted you to meet." Cristina looked at the hero and signed, "Hi Mr. Sportacus."

The hero smiled and signed, "It's nice to meet you."

"You know sign language?" Courtney asked surprised. "Just a little bit." the hero explained. "Well that's great." the purple girl said sarcastically as she pulled Cristina away from the superhero. Then she signed and said to her, "Why don't you open your gifts Cristy."

Cristina didn't seem interested which made Connie frowned. "Come on Cristy." the brunette signed. "Maybe she doesn't want presents. Maybe she just wants to hang out with us." Courtney explained with her hands on her hips. "You don't know her maybe she does." Connie argued back while being held back by Robbie.

Meanwhile Cristina looked away from the adults and saw the little blonde boy on the sports field and walked towards him. Once she did that Sportacus saw that, smiled, and whispered to Courtney, "Cristina is going to the sports field."

The redhead looked up and saw her sister and the hero and the green girl ran off to the sports field as Sportacus said, "Bye Robbie." and Courtney said, "Told you so and bye Robbie."

Robbie waved goodbye at Courtney with lovey dovey eyes while Connie shouted, "I am not losing another family member to her and jumping jack! Ugh!" The villain looked at his angry partner and asked, "So little Cristina deaf right?"

The purple girl grunted and mumbled, "Yes, but I don't like telling people that because all the attention will go to her instead of me."

"Well maybe we'll find a way to make her not deaf." Robbie explained. "What are you talking about?" Connie questioned. "You want to be the favorite sister right?" the villain asked. "Yes." the purple girl said with hope. "Then let's band together and help her not be deaf because I will not be doing all these hand gestures." the lazy man explained as he moved his hands around. "Right, let's go." Connie said and grabbed the villain's collar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristina sneaked to the sports field when Ziggy said with a blush, "And she did the cool dance moves and when I did them, she smiled." "Awww." Stephanie said with a smiled while Trixie asked, "Oh yeah and where is this mystery girl?"

"Well she's...um I don't know." Ziggy said with a frown, but then the little girl tapped his shoulder which made him jump, turn around, and shout, "There you are!" Then he said to Trixie, "See I told you guys she was real."

Stephanie approached the girl and said, "Hi, I'm Stephanie. What's your name?" Cristina signed and Ziggy said, "Oh, she doing the dance."

"I don't think she dancing Ziggy." Pixel explained then he took out his digital pad and informed the kids, "According to my calculations, she's doing sign language." Cristina signed the yes sign. However the kids got confused and Trixie asked the girl, "Why are you doing that? Can't you talk?" That's when the little girl frowned. Luckily her sister came to the rescue.

"It's not that she can't, but she is deaf." Courtney explained. "Deaf?" Ziggy asked. "It's when a person can not hear." Sportacus explained as the redhead nodded. "Well that stinks. However can she do stuff if she can't hear?" Trixie asked which made Cristina frowned. "Even if a person can't do something doesn't mean they can't do amazing things." the hero explained.

Courtney smirked and said, "Ask her anything she can do and I'll translate it."

Stephanie went first as she sang as Courtney signed,

 **Have you ever skipped rope.**

Cristina nodded and skipped pretend rope

Then Trixie sang as Courtney translated,

 **Have ever played ball**

The little girl nodded and played with a ball

After that Pixel sang as Courtney translated,

 **Ever jumped around**

The little girl smiled and jumped around

Finally Ziggy stood next to Cristina and sang as Courtney translated,

 **Have you ever danced at all**

Cristina nodded and did ballet

After that Stephanie gave her a real jump rope and sang as Courtney translated,

 **Skipping rope left to right**

Cristina was happy to do that

Then Trixie gave Cristina the ball again and sang,

 **Hit the ball on your head**

Which the little girl did

Finally the boys sang,

 **Knees, Chest and Feet**

Cristina did it

Next she signed as Courtney and Sportacus sang

 **You gotta listen**

 **Can't you see**

 **Life is full of games**

 **And they make you so happy**

 **So play games all your life**

Then Sportacus sang as he did fronts flips over the wall as Courtney translated,

 **Jumping forward and back**

Which Cristina did then the hero did back flips and sang as Courtney translated,

 **Now try in reverse**

Cristina smiled and watched her feet as she did it in reverse

Next her sister sang as she signed,

 **Dance to the beat**

Both sisters moved their hips to the beat

Then both sisters clap their hands as Courtney sang,

 **Clap your hands and move about**

Cristina signed as everyone danced and sang,

 **Life is full of games**

 **And they make you so happy**

 **You know they make you wanna fly**

 **So play games everyday of your life**

Everyone cheered as Courtney and Cristina hugged. Then Ziggy asked the redhead, "Can we learn sign language?" as the kids did an echo of, "Yeah, can we?"

"Sure." Courtney answered then she asked Sportacus, "Do you want to learn?" The hero smiled and said, "I love learning new things." the green girl smiled which made Cristina smile then the redhead started to teach.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie and Connie were back in the lair and the villain was making the invention while the villainess passed him the tools and trying to sneak a peek at the object, but the lazy man got in her way.

Then Robbie shouted, "Tada!" and held the device. Connie was not impressed and she said sarcastically, "Wow, a hearing aid so evil." After that she smacked him on the back of the head and yelled, "How is that going to make me the favorite sister?! With that thing, you'll end up being the favorite sister!"

Robbie rubbed his head and shouted, "First, Ouch!" Then yelled, "Second, rude!" Finally he explained, "And thirdly with the Meany Hearing 3000, Crystal…" Connie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Cristina." The villain corrected himself, "Right, Cristina will only hear mean words from everyone except us."

"How do we know it works?" the brunette questioned. The villain smirked, pulled out ear plugs, and said, "Put these in your ears." Connie rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

After she put them in, Robbie asked loudly, "Can you hear me?"

"What?!" the brunette shouted in Robbie's ear which made him cringe. After the villain shook his head, he grabbed the device and explained, "Now we connect the device to your pretty little head."

"What?!" the purple girl yelled which made the lazy man cringe again. Then he grunted and just turned on the device. "Can you hear me now?!" Robbie shouted. Connie cringed then yelled back, "You don't need to shout! This is your idea!"

"Whatever." Robbie mumbled. Then he took out a Sportacus dummy, turned it on, and it's said to Connie, "Connie, you are ugly." which made the brunette have an offensive look. "It works." the villain said with glee. The purple girl took off the device and the ear plugs and asked, "How do you know?" Then she turned the dummy away from her. "For I know it suppose to say that since you made that creepy thing."

Then Robbie smiled and turned on the fake Sportacus again and it said, "Connie, you are pretty." Connie was surprised and said, "Okay, I stand corrected." The villain did a victory dance then said, "Let's go." and pulled the villainess out of the lair and onto the sports field.

Once they made it there, Robbie saw the little girl playing with a basketball and whispered, "Hey Crystal." After Connie stopped being dizzy from the traveling, she smacked him of the back of the head and said, "First her name is still Cristina and second she's deaf."

Afterward she got up, looked around to see if her sister or the jumping jack was around, walked towards her little sister, and tapped her shoulder which made Cristina stop the ball, smiled, and signed, "Hi Connie."

The brunette smiled back, said, and signed, "Hi and guess what. Mr. Robbie and I made you a hearing device so you can hear." Cristina looked down then signed, "No thanks." Then went back to the sports field.

"What?!" Connie shouted which made Robbie angry, walked in front of her, and said, "Come on. Don't you want to hear?" Cristina gave a confused face while Connie gave him 'Uh hello deaf' face. Then she got in front of the little girl, said, and signed, "Don't you want to hear the other kids voices?"

Cristina thought about how she wanted to know what everyone sounded like and it almost brought her to tears. She sniffed and nodded. "Wonderful. Now come with us." Robbie said as he pushed her towards the lair. Connie wanted to say, "She's still deaf but, whatever."

Once they got in there, Connie signed and said as she guide her sister to the orange chair, "Come sit." which Cristina did. Then Robbie approached the girl which made her jump a little so her sister put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then the villain put the hearing aid on her and turned it on.

Then Cristina's eyes filled up with tears when she heard from the lazy man, "How does that feel?"

The little girl sniffed as her sister asked, "Can you hear us?" Cristina smiled and nodded. Then she hugged her sister while she cried happy tears. After the sister hugged, the brunette said to her sister, "What do you said to Mr. Robbie?"

Cristina hugged the villain then signed, "Thank you." Robbie was touched as he smiled at the little girl. However his face fell when Connie asked her sister, "Why don't you show Courtney and your other friends?" Cristina nodded and the sister exited the lair. After they left, Robbie slouched on his chair and mumbled, "What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

ristina had a grin ear to ear as she skipped towards next to Connie. The brunette smiled and asked, "Ready to show the kids?" The little girl was about to nod but then she realized something and tried to talk, "Ye-ye." she said, but she frowned. The purple girl comforted, "You don't need to talk. Just listen." Cristina nodded then she saw the kids and ran towards them.

Once she left, Connie said, "She's so happy. Too bad she won't be that way for long. Then in my arms she'll go." and she readied herself for her little sister's crying hug.

Cristina walked to the sports field and was about to tap Ziggy's shoulder, but then she heard him say, "Cristina is so weird." The little girl was confused that's when Ziggy turned around and said with a blush, "Oh hi Cristina."

The kids giggled as the little girl frowned then Stephanie said or at least what Cristina heard, "Ziggy sign to Cristy that she's weird and that she uses sign language." The little girl couldn't believe what the pink girl said then she noticed the other kids, Sportacus and her own sister encouraged it.

Ziggy took a deep breath then said and tried to signed "Cristina, I think it's awesome that you use your hands to talk." But the little girl heard, "Cristina, I think it's stupid that you use your hands to talk." even though it looked like he signed 'awesome' instead of 'stupid', but Connie said to listen and she did and she ran off crying.

"Cristina." Courtney said with concern while the candy boy asked with guilt, "Did I sign wrong?" Then Sportacus comforted the little boy. After that he saw Connie hugging Cristina (who was crying) with a fake comforting face and said to Ziggy, "No, you didn't Ziggy." Afterward he tapped Courtney's shoulder and she saw her sister too.

The redhead grunted, walked towards to her sisters, and asked with anger, "Connie, what did you do to Cristina?" The purple girl put on her most innocent face and asked, "What are you talking about dear sister?"

"Why is she upset?" the green girl asked with her hands on her hips. Cristina looked at Courtney and the redhead noticed she could hear her. Then she saw the hearing aid and Courtney put her hands on her mouth and said, "Connie, why didn't tell me Cristy got an hearing aid?"

The purple girl smiled and said, "Oh, it was a surprise." Courtney then kneeled to the little girl and said, "It's okay Cristina. You can still do sign language." After that she grabbed Cristy's hand and said, "Come on. Let's show everyone your hearing aid."

However Cristina pulled away and yelled, "N-no!" and ran back to the house. "Cristina!" the redhead shouted and ran after her sister. Connie smiled and mumbled to herself, "I'm definitely the favorite now." and followed her sisters.

Once the three of them made it to the house, the littlest one ran upstairs. "Cristina!" Courtney called then she stared at her twin and questioned with anger, "What did you do?" Then commanded, "And I want the truth."

The purple girl gave in and explained, "Okay you want the truth, she's wearing the Meany Hearing 3000 so the kids will be mean to her."

"Why would you do that?!" Courtney shouted. Connie said with arms crossed, "Because I am tired of you always being the favorite."

"I don't want to be the favorite." the green girl explained. Connie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, ever since she could walk you been trying to get her friends, get her active, and making her like you. While I tried to get her the best toys than any kid." (The twins didn't know Cristina was listening.)

"I'm not making her like me." Courtney explained. "Oh please." the purple girl mumbled. The redhead sighed and said, "I'm really not. I'm helping her so she can be normal like everyone else."

"What?!" Cristina cried. The two girls turned around, saw their little sister, and Courtney covered her mouth as she tried to explained, "Cristy, I didn't mean it like that."

"You said that no one is normal. That everyone is special in their own way!" Cristina yelled then she left crying. "Cristina, I'm sorry." Courtney apologized, but the little girl didn't hear. Connie laughed and said, "Wow, and that wasn't even the hearing aid's fault." The redhead grunted, ran out the door, and called for Cristy.


	7. Chapter 7

Cristina ran and cried then she stopped and cried, "If I'm only going to hear mean words and my sisters arguing then I don't want to hear." After that she took off the hearing aid and threw it far away. Then she went back to running and crying.

Back at the sports field, Sportacus's crystal went off and he said, "Someone's in trouble." Then he looked and saw Courtney looking worry, biting her thumb and playing with her braid. The hero frowned then flipped toward her, saw tears in her eyes, and asked, "Courtney, what's wrong?"

The green girl stared at the hero and explained, "Cristina ran away and I can't find her." Then she fell on the bench and cried, "This is all my fault."

"What happen?" Sportacus asked. "I was arguing with Connie and Cristina overheard me said I wanted her to be normal." Courtney explained then she sighed and said, "Maybe I doing this because I was never normal."

Sportacus sat next to the redhead and explained, "Courtney, you just made a mistake." The redhead got us and said, "And I got to make it right again and tell her she does amazing things with or without hearing, but I got to find her first." After that she called the kids and as they approached the green girl explained that Cristina could hear, but only mean comments.

"She didn't happen to be wearing the Meany Hearing 3000 was she?" Pixel asked. "I think she was, but now she missing and we need to find her." Courtney explained. Then the group split and went to search for the little girl.

A few seconds Ziggy saw the device and picked it up and looked at it with a confused face that when the candy boy heard crying in the tree house. The blonde boy climbed up the ladder, 'POP' his head through the door and saw Cristina. "Cristy, I'm so glad I found you!" Ziggy said excitedly. However the little girl didn't noticed so the blonde boy got in the treehouse and tapped the little girl's shoulder which made her jumped.

Then she signed, "Go away!" and turned around, but the candy boy did not instead he tapped her shoulder again to get her to looked at him which she did. Then Ziggy signed and said, "I'm sorry Cristina." Cristina sniffed and was confused at first, but then she saw the honesty in his eyes.

The little girl smiled, hugged the boy, and signed and said slowly, "It's okay Z-ziggy."

"Wow you sound very nice." the blonde boy signed and complemented which made Cristy blushed. Then she saw the device, asked and signed, "W-why do have that?" Ziggy showed her the device, signed, and explained, "Because I need to tell you that you only could hear mean words."

"Oh." Cristina said embarrassed then it was her turned to apologized, "Sorry Ziggy."

"It's okay." the candy boy forgave and hugged the little girl again. However Cristina realized something, signed, and explained, "But I heard Connie and Mr. Robbie said only nice things to me." That when everything clicked for Ziggy and said and signed, "Robbie is a mean guy who just want everyone to be lazy. He gave you that so you won't come out and play with us."

Cristy frowned and said, "I m-might as well because my sisters don't think I'm n-normal." Ziggy comforted and said, "Courtney really wants to say sorry to you." The little girl perked up and asked, "R-really?" The candy boy nodded then Cristina stood up and and said, "Let's go see her."

Unfortunately while the little kids were talking, Connie heard the whole thing and said, "No way I'm losing the chance to be the favorite sister." and without thinking she took away the ladder and walked away with it.

After she did that Ziggy opened the door, but there was no ladder. "Uh oh!" he shouted and Cristina looked down too then they looked at each other and then shouted, "Help!"


	8. Chapter 8

Courtney and Sportacus were looking for the youngest Corduroy when the hero's crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble." the hero said with concern which made Courtney worry and she asked, "Who's in trouble?" Then the adults saw the treehouse without a ladder and two of the kids screaming for help and one of them the redhead knew very well.

"Cristina!?" the green girl shouted as she ran toward the treehouse. Ziggy noticed the redhead and the hero, stopped screaming, tapped Cristy's shoulder, signed and said calmly, "It's okay. Courtney and Sportacus are here."

The little girl nodded. After that she looked out the window which made Courtney sighed of relief. Then she signed and she explained to the trapped kids, "Don't worry guys. Sportacus is finding the ladder."

Luckily Sportacus did found the ladder, but he needed the other kids help to get it. So he called Stephanie and she answered it and asked, "Sportacus, did you find Cristina?"

"Yes, but her and Ziggy are stuck in the treehouse. We need your help to find the ladder." the hero explained. "We're on it!" the pink girl said with determination and her, Pixel, Trixie, and Stingy went to find the ladder.

That when Connie saw the kids, hide behind the wall and mumbled, "What do I do now and where Robbie when I need him?" Then she ran off to find her partner, but forgot to bring the ladder with her.

Luckily for the kids, they found it easily and brought it to the treehouse. After they got there, Sportacus and the kids steady the ladder and the hero helped Ziggy and Cristina out. "Are you guys okay?" the blue hero asked the littlest kids. "Yeah, we're fine." the candy boy answered as Cristy nodded then she said and signed, "Thank you everyone"

"Your welcome." Sportacus signed as everyone else hugged her and signed to her. Then after a few seconds, Cristina saw Courtney, ran with tears in her eyes and gave her sister a big hug while shouted, "I'm sorry I ran away!" The redhead held her sister and said, "No, I'm sorry Cristy. You're amazing just the way you are."


	9. Chapter 9

ristina gave a look of confusion which made Courtney realized something. "Your hearing aid is off." the readhead signed. Cristina signed and said, "Yes, Ziggy has it." After that the candy boy handed the hearing aid the redhead. Courtney stare at it and frowned. Then she asked and signed her sister, "Do you want it back?"

"I-I don't know." Cristina said with unsureness. Then she explained, "I want to hear, but I don't want to hear mean words." Sportacus kneeled to the little girl, signed and explained in a gentle voice, "Cristy, people might say mean things, but there is also people who are kind and can be your friends." he pointed at the kids which made them nodded. Then he pointed at Courtney and explained, "And sometimes people said things they don't mean."

The sisters looked at each other when the blue hero got up. After that the redhead hugged the little girl and hummed which was all the apologies Cristina needed. Then she looked up at her sister and asked and signed, "Can I get an hearing aid?"

The green girl nodded and said, "Of course, you can. I just need to set an appointment for the doctor in Mayham Town."

"No need, I already set it up." said a voice which made everyone glanced up and shouted confusedly, "Robbie Rotten?!" as Ziggy protected Cristina. The villain just rolled his eyes and explained sarcastically, "Yeah yeah yeah, it's me. Real it in." Then he approached the redhead, gave her the appointment card and said as he looked down at Cristy, "The appointment is tomorrow if she still wants to hear."

Courtney stare down at the card and whispered sweetly, "Thank you Robbie." The lazy man blushed, rubbed the back to his neck and explained, "Well, you should thank Connie. She was the one that nag me to do it." Sportacus and the green green smiled because they knew he was lying, but the hero still said, "Well, you still did a good thing." Courtney nodded with agreement and signed to Cristina, "Now, what do we said Cristy."

"Thank you, Robbie." Cristina signed and said, "Thank you Robbie." Robbie looked away with a blushed and mumbled, "Whatever." and walked away, but as he was out of sight of everyone he had a huge grin on his face.

The next day Courtney and Cristina were at the doctors as the hearing was being put and Sportacus, Stephanie, and Ziggy also came for support. Then the doctor turned on the hearing aid and explained, "Okay Cristina, tell me if it bothering you." The little girl tear up as she heard which made Courtney tear up too.

"Can you hear us?" the candy boy asked excitedly. Cristina nodded and said, "You sound nice too, Ziggy. The blonde boy blushed and said excitedly, "She can hear! She can hear! She can hear!" Then he and Stephanie hugged the little girl as the adults smiled.

Once the five of them got back to Lazytown, Cristina showed the others kids her hearing aid. "And the doctor said I can have any color so I chose yellow and blue."

"Even those you can hear now, can we still do sign language?" Trixie asked. Cristy nodded and explained, "Yes and no matter what you use it's better to listen then hear." Everyone cheered then music came on which made the little girl confused, but Courtney showed her what going on and the redhead and Stephanie started dancing and singing as Sportacus danced with them.

First Stephanie sang,

 **Bing bang diggiriggidong  
Funny words I sing when I am dancing.  
**  
Then Courtney sang as she twirled her finger around her head,

 **Bing bang diggiriggidong  
Silly words that can mean anything.  
**  
After that, they both sang as Cristina started to dance with them,

 **Get on up it's time to dance yeah.  
**  
Then they both sang as Sportacus did a mid jump,

 **It's so much fun being up on our feet.**

Then the three of them danced as the girl's sang,

 **So we go  
Up up - do the jump  
move around and clap your hands together.  
Down down - turn around  
Having fun is what it's all about.**

After that Sportacus dipped Stephanie as Courtney dipped her sister. Then everyone was laughing and cheering.

Back at the lair, Connie was angry as she waited for her partner. Then Robbie came in the lair with a smile of his face. The purple girl stomp toward him and shouted, "You!..." However before she could continue, the villain put a finger on her mouth to quiet her as he explained, "I told them it was your idea and besides it Sportaflop that we need to get rid of and now your sister thinks you're nice maybe she will listen to you." After that the lazy man yawned and said, "Now would excuse me I'm going to take a nap." and went on his orange chair.

Connie was happy that her twin was going to listen to her again. However thinking that she would be nice made her want to be sick to her stomach. "Nice. I don't want to be nice to get her to listen. I'm scary and she should listen to that me." Then she looked in the mirror and mumbled, "Nice me. Blah!" Then she heard, "Connie is very nice." The purple girl turned around and saw the Sportadummy as it repeated again, "Connie is very nice." The brunette smiled at it, picked it up and smack it on the ground. Connie frowned as she asked to it, "How's that for nice?" and she went back looking in the mirror as the dummy stood there in pieces.


End file.
